AFter The Fall: Part one Beginnings
by Lotuss Tears
Summary: Updated after far too long Part two is up. I'm going to try and update on a more regular basis, it seems the FF7 Forum has called me home again, Read and Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

AFTER THE FALL: Beginnings  
  
  
-A VOW-  
  
  
The Ruins of Midgar spread out before him the landscape a mass of rubble and destructions...such was the combined wrath of Meteor and Holy...how ironic that in their attempt to save the planet had cost the lives of most likely hundreds of others both Shinra employee's and innocent civilians alike...ironic indeed...were they hero's? Or just over glorified but justified murderers?   
  
Regardless of the answer he would take no part in their celebration...in the beginning he had sought to seek atonement for his sins...but in the end he had helped in killing even more innocents...more weight added to his soul...more sins to claim him...more suffering for the monsters trapped inside of him to feed upon...and grow.  
  
The figure made his way through the rubble that had once been Professor Hojo's laboratory...the rubble was almost unidentifiable...almost impossible to tell apart from the rest of the chaos around him...almost...his senses heightened by the mad undertakings of a scientist were as keen as that of an animal of the wild...this place stank of Hojo...reeked of him...he had to fight the urge to turn away in disgust as the all to familiar smell of the man assaulted his senses.  
  
For an hour the man wandered amongst the rubble, sometimes he would stop and dig...sometimes he would kick aside piles of rocks...other times he would stare at a spot on the ground for minutes at a time...and then he turned and began to leave.  
  
He was almost away from the rubble of the laboratory...the damanble smell of the man was beginning to fade...replaced by air that was by no means fresher...but more pleasing to his senses, for he would take the smell of fire and destruction over the smell of the mad scientist any day...he cast his eyes to the horizon but as he did something caught his eye...he knelt on the ground and brushed a bit of rubble aside  
  
A golden claw shot into the earth and pulled a blue notebook free from the soil...while torn and smudged the title of it was still legible  
  
"Jenova Cells and their effects on human tissue 1 of 10"  
  
Glowing red orbs gazed at the notebook with a detached sense of anger...the claw was raised in the air...the red orbs shimmered ever so slightly and a quiet whisper broke the silence...the notebook burst into flames, bits and pieces scattering this way and that...and then it was no more  
  
The figure stood up, a mechanical whirring sound coming from his arm...content with what he'd accomplished he walked away, soon he was free from the rubble and chaos of the fallen city of Midgar, turning around he paused atop a hill and gazed back down into the rubble...the combined forces of the good and evil magic's was enough to give even him pause...he watched unblinking for a full 3 minutes of silence...throughout the city life still existed no doubt...Cloud and the others were organizing search parties to find survivors...the chances of finding life were good...for now  
  
"The phoenix rises from the ashes"  
  
The figure pondered aloud  
  
"This is as it should be...that there be life pulled from the death and destruction...that innocents may yet be spared from the grave...yes this is as it should be"  
  
The sunlight had begun to give way to darkness...in the dim light red orbs watched people below scurrying about like ants...he frowned as if pondering a thought he found displeasing  
  
"But there are some things...some people that deserve no such second chance...Hojo you are dead...no doubt crushed and buried under all this rubble...the rubble of a city you once thought to sell out to your son...it is ironic that it has become your final resting place"  
  
A cynical smile flickered...and then vanished as quickly as it had come  
  
"However...while your death pleases me to no end...I will never rest until I know your twisted research has also been put to a stop...for while you no longer pervert this planet with you presence you live on in your works and studies...and as long as one page of your research remains...so does your evil influence, I will not allow even a shred of you to remain on this planet...your work will be destroyed...no matter how long it takes...the greatest irony of all Hojo was that you gave me the ability to end you...and the practical immortality to wipe the remains of you from the face of the Planet"  
  
The figure turned, flinging his cape to the ground and scarf that covered his face, long raven black hair swirled around a face that appeared to be that of a handsome man of wutai nationality...no more then 23 years of age...but to the man and those who even had an inkling of knowing him the truth was disturbing beyond belief...this book could not be judged by it's cover.  
  
"You took almost everything from me...all that made me human...and what you could not take you perverted...but there was one thing you could not touch or change Hojo...and that is my name...I am and always will be Vincent Valentine...the man who ended you...the man who stood over your twitching broken body and placed the gun to your head...the man who stared into your eyes without a shred of pity and pulled the trigger...My name is Vincent Valentine...and as long as I draw breath your work will never fall into the hands of good...or evil...this I vow with my life"  
  
Footsteps rose and fell, moving steadily into the rocks and caves that surrounded the outskirts of the city, nearby a small bird landed on a fallen tree and began to chirp softly...it's music a strange and foreign sound in the landscape of destruction...but no matter how big the obstacle...no matter how small the hope...the phoenix always arose from the ashes...life would always find a way to succeed.  
  
  
-FROM THE ASHES-  
  
  
"Search parties have yet to come back empty handed...we're covering more ground and finding more alive then previously calculated"  
  
The former Shinra executive smiled as he walked side by side his two friends...one a lovely woman with chocolate brown hair and a fighters build, the other a former soldier who walked with the stride of someone who had the weight of the world on his shoulders...and bore it well  
  
"We're all happy Reeve...but your not a machine like Cait...you need rest just as much as the next man" the brown haired woman spoke up  
  
"I know Tifa...but there's so much that needs to be done...the people need a leader in their time of need..."  
  
He was cut off by the blond man  
  
"Soldier taught us that no man is useful when he's dead tired...the people need a leader but they need a well rested leader...the rest of us will handle the search efforts in your absence you can count on us"  
  
For the first time in 38 hours Reeve allowed his shoulders to slump, only a small hint of how tired he truly was  
  
"Thank you Cloud...and you Tifa...thank you for your council, I will take it to heart and get some much needed rest as long as you promise to come and get me if something happens"  
  
The three paused outside one of the few buildings to remain standing...Reeve had made it into an HQ where people could meet and organize, Tifa laid her hand on his shoulder and led him towards the door  
  
"We promise Reeve...now go and sleep"  
  
Reeve turned to her, the look in his eyes pained, he spoke in a low whisper so as to be only heard by her  
  
"Tifa I have a favor to ask...if you'll follow me please?"  
  
Tifa nodded and motioned for Cloud to wait as Reeve led her inside, he made his way through the building returning salutes from Soldiers and top generals alike...it was clear as to whom they considered their new leader...though it was of small comfort to the weary man who at this point looked anything but a man in a position of leadership...Reeve led her into a room equipped with a bed and sink...turning his back to her he asked her to shut the door behind her...she did and raised an eyebrow slightly   
  
"Tifa...I need to ask something of you"  
  
"What is it Reeve?" she asked approaching the man she had come to call friend  
  
"I want you to put me to sleep..."  
  
"What?" She asked in surprise  
  
"Tifa...the only thing that has kept me from collapasing is that every time I close my eyes I see the city I've lived in my entire life crumbling to the ground...the destruction...the cries of the dying people...dreams don't wait for me Tifa...nightmares do...I need you to cast sleep on me...I know you have the materia...will you do it please?"  
  
His eyes showed the shimmering of tears...tears that he would never let anyone see, Tifa admired his bravery and honesty  
  
"I'll see this through or die trying Tifa...Midgar will rise from the ashes and the people will live as they should have...free to decide...free to live! But after all I've seen..." he trailed off unable to continue   
  
"It's ok Reeve...lay down on the bed, I'll do as you ask...you've done your job, we'll all work to keep things going in your absence..." Tifa said softly as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back against the mattress, murmuring softly she cast the desired spell on her friend  
  
"Thank...You...Tifa...I..."  
  
Reeve trailed off as his eyelids closed, he began to snore softly almost immediately...  
  
Tifa watched the sleeping man for several moments making sure he was ok, then she opened the door and backed slowly out of the room shutting it quietly behind her, halfway down the hall she met a general who inquired of Reeve's condition  
  
"He's exhausted...see that he's not disturbed...any problems that arise should be brought to Cloud and myself" she responded  
  
The general nodded and saluted before running off to report to his troops, Tifa walked down the hall her mind spinning with exhaustion...the man had saluted her...who was she to give orders?  
  
"A Hero..."  
  
She shook her head at the thought...she'd always thought of herself as a mild woman...not a woman to back down in the face of a challenge...but a quiet woman nonetheless, remembering how the soldier had saluted her brought a smile to her tired face, stepping outside she found Cloud had not moved an inch from the spot she'd seen him last...an old Habit leftover from Soldier training she guessed.  
  
"Cloud?" she asked quietly laying a hand on his shoulder. His gaze was cast towards the center of the city, his body tense, but the muscles relaxed when he felt her hand on his shoulder  
  
"What are you looking at?" Tifa Inquired   
  
"Not so much looking as thinking" Cloud said  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"You'd think I was crazy if I told you..." Cloud said with a small smile  
  
"Try me" Tifa said resting her chin on his shoulder, once she would have feared showing such signs of affection...but now after seeing the Planet almost meet it's end she'd realized how precious life was...she knew Cloud shared the same feelings she had for him and she wasn't afraid to show that she knew  
  
"Would you believe I was thinking about the Turks?" He said in a tone of amusement  
  
"The Turks?" Tifa asked in surprise "Why them?"  
  
"We fought them so often...it seemed like they were there almost every step the way defying us...even after Tseng died...I just wonder if they made it out of Midgar ok before everything came down...I almost hope they did..."  
  
"But Cloud they were murderers and killers..."  
  
"So were we Tifa...just on the opposite side" Cloud spoke with a kind of tired wisdom...the wisdom of a battle veteran Soldier "They lost loved ones as well...and probably other things we can't even begin to imagine...yes we fought...and yes we could have killed each other many times...they have to live with the blood of all those they killed on their hands as well as we do...I just hope they find closure"  
  
Tifa let his words sink in, closing her eyes she realized he made sense  
  
"You're right...but what about you? Have you found closure?"  
  
He turned regarding her...his eyes taking her in  
  
"I've saved the planet...Sephiroth is no longer a threat...I think..."  
  
She knew what he was going to say...opening her mouth she finished the sentence for him  
  
"She would be proud of you Cloud..."  
  
He looked at her and nodded, then turning back he gazed over the rubble of the former city  
  
She sighed inwardly...she was his friend but who was she to questions his thoughts...his mind...his heart  
  
"I wont let her stand in the way of us Tifa..."  
  
She blinked...had he just said what she thought he'd said? Confirmed her deepest desires? She opened her eyes to find his staring directly at her  
  
"I've wasted enough time dwelling on what could have been...I could have been Soldier first class...I could have died countless times...So stop me if I cross the line Tifa"  
  
Saying this he leaned in and covered her lips with his, despite the destruction around them her heart soared and she responded to his kiss eagerly.  
  
She didn't make any move to stop him...  
  
  
-WHAT DREAMS MAY COME-  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Elena?"  
  
The red haired Turk asked regarding her seriously, his friend and partner kept up his silence...she wondered briefly what his eyes looked like under those glasses  
  
"Yes Reno...It's time to leave the past where it belongs...I can only speak for myself but I want to leave what I've done buried under the rubble of Midgar and start over fresh"  
  
To her surprise the red haired Turk nodded in agreement  
  
"I could order you to stay...I could say The Turks still have a place in the world...but I'd only be lying to myself...Tseng would be proud of you Elena"  
  
Tseng...  
  
The name struck a chord in her heart...a painful one, how she longed to see him again  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
Rudes soft spoken voice interrupted her thoughts  
  
"I don't know...away from this place...away from the smoke...the smell of the dead...and towards the life I was meant to live"  
  
She shouldered her pack, she couldn't see Rude's eyes but she knew the man was staring straight at her...if she had to stay much longer she'd end up blurting out her true reason for leaving...the dream  
  
Stepping forward she hugged Rude tightly and then turned to Reno, she wrapped her arms around his skinny frame and hugged him tightly...as she let go Reno began to speak  
  
"Elena I..."  
  
Not wanting to hear anything more...any reason that she should stay...or anything that would talk her out of her departure she cut him off  
  
"Don't be so weak Reno"  
  
Saying no more she turned away her step brisk...with a purpose...though she didn't know what it was yet...all she could do was follow her dream...  
  
Reno chuckled as Elena disappeared over a hill, he turned around to the smoke on the horizon that once was the city he'd grown up in...to his left was the city of kalm...to his right was Rude, his friend was watching the hill Elena had disappeared over moments ago...Reno knew immediately what was going through his friends head.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
His friend remained silent  
  
"You've got a heart for such a tough guy Rude...and it's a soft one...why didn't you tell her how you felt?"  
  
"And you're a perceptive pain in the ass when you're sober"  
  
His friends words surprised him...he took a step back but grinned  
  
"You gonna let her go?"  
  
"...Yes"  
  
Reno raised an eyebrow  
  
"Just gonna let her walk out of your life? Just like that?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That's not like you buddy..."  
  
Rude turned around, he reached up removing his glasses from his face, Reno got a rare glimpse at his friends face uncovered for the first time in months...when his friend spoke his voice was surprisingly emotional  
  
"I don't even know what I am any more! How many years have we buried...burying others..."  
  
"Easy Buddy...lets head over to Kalm and get a drink...maybe we can work out a plan huh?"  
  
Rude dropped his glasses to the ground, raising his boot he brought it down...the cracking sound was surprisingly audible...  
  
"No..."  
  
Reno raised an eyebrow  
  
{{Oh shit...don't do this buddy}}  
  
He thought to himself  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
He asked trying to keep his voice level  
  
"I mean no Reno..."  
  
{{Don't do this...don't do this buddy...I can deal with Elena leaving...but not you...don't go...don't do this}}  
  
"Elena chose her own path"  
  
Rude said taking off his Turk Jacket  
  
"Made me realize I need to find mine..."  
  
{{Shit...shit shit shit! I don't want to be alone again dammit! I don't think I can...take it!}}  
  
"You can order me to stay Reno...But I'm asking your permission to leave"  
  
{{I wont let you...I'll order you to stay!}}  
  
"Go for it buddy..."  
  
His voice was level...though it was an effort to keep it that way, He saw the gratitude in his partners eyes  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
{{Don't go...please...}}  
  
They nodded and with that it was over, Rude turned and slung his jacket over his shoulder, not taking the path Elena had taken but a path to the left of it...towards the Midgar Zolom...Reno watched him go...as soon as Rude was out of sight he Chuckled  
  
"Well Reno...yer alone again"  
  
Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his gun...a tool he rarely used but nevertheless carried as standered issue...he looked into the blackness of the barrel  
  
{{Could blow my head off...}} he thought to himself {{It would be better then living alone again...wouldn't it?}}  
  
He contemplated in silence...for how long he had no idea...but when he awoke from his daze the sun was slowly fading behind the hills, he looked at the gun and shook his head...letting it drop from his hands he watched it hit the ground...he turned away and walked towards Kalm  
  
"Fuck it...Long live The Turks..."  
  
He sighed looking ahead into the lights of Kalm...they beckoned him with a warm gentle glow...the world may have gone crazy...but Kalm remained the same  
  
"Damn...I need a drink"  
  
{{What the hell...alcohol's never let me down before...if I don't have the balls to shoot myself then maybe I can drink myself to death}}  
  
His feet suddenly felt tired...weary...he was tired of traveling...one way or another he needed to find a place to belong...and if that was in a grave then dammit it was better then wondering!  
  
-DESTINY-  
  
  
Amidst the countless layers of rubble the little doll gazed up at the dust filled sky with vacant unblinking black eyes, it's flower patterned dress was intact but it was missing half a leg and it's other shoe...it's arms locked in an outstretched position as if waiting in a silent plea for someone to come and rescue it and give it a hug...it didn't have to wait long  
  
The young ninja known as Yuffie walked quietly over the rubble...listening intently for the sounds of any survivors...she'd already found two others this way but she knew that soon they would be finding the bodies of those who had already returned to the planet  
  
"It's not fair..."  
  
Yuffie whispered wiping a tear from her eyes, she knew that over half the population of Midgar lay underneath this rubble...and not even half of them would be discovered  
  
"All because one man wanted to play God!"  
  
She muttered angrily and turned and spat, as she did she caught the sight of a flower patterned dress...holding her breath she approached the spot carefully praying whoever it was could still be helped...to her surprise it was a doll.  
  
Looking around to make sure no one was watching she then bent down and scooped the doll up from it's prison of rubble, hugging it tightly to her chest she sat down on the cement and spoke softly looking into the dolls button eyes  
  
"I wonder who you belonged to...it must have been a very lucky little girl...I'm sure she loved you very much"  
  
The young ninja closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek  
  
"I wonder if she's even alive now..."  
  
She sniffed back the tears  
  
"It's not fair...all these people had to die because of one man...If I could I'd bring him back just to kill him again! Bastard! All these people will never laugh or cry again...so many children gone...the future generation of this planet...wiped out...I..."  
  
The young woman struggled for words, in the last few days she'd grown from an energetic teenager to a young woman who'd seen her very world turned upside down...she'd grown up painfully fast over the last week and now she found herself struggling for words to the emotions she was feeling for the first time since she'd lost her mother...she sniffled and hugged the doll tightly...sighing she managed only to repeat what she'd previously said  
  
"It's not fair..."  
  
Something cold pressed up against her arm and she smiled, she'd heard her friend coming softly padding through the rubble, a soft spoken voice issued from behind her  
  
"Life isn't fair"  
  
Yuffie nodded turning to her friend, laying a hand on hid firelike mane, the creature known as Nanki came forward and sat down laying his head on her knee  
  
"I just feel so useless..."  
  
She confessed quietly  
  
"I wouldn't say that Yuffie...I've been told you've saved two lives today...two lives that without your aid would have gone undiscovered"  
  
"But it's only two lives! There's Hundreds of people out there!"  
  
Yuffie cried out in frustration  
  
Red nodded knowingly, Yuffie took comfort in his presence  
  
"Don't belittle your efforts Yuffie...the two people you saved can now live long and happy lives, I understand how you feel...I can do little to aid the recovery effort, the dust and dirt of this place has all but eliminated my sense of smell...the only thing I can do is cast Cure spells and ease suffering and after awhile I find myself over taxed and needing to rest...But every little bit helps in this situation...it was our destiny to be here"  
  
"Destiny? Pffft! Yeah right...I don't believe in it...if this is destiny then I don't want any part of it!"  
  
"Well...lets use a different example"  
  
Nanki said standing up  
  
"That doll you found...who's to say it was the dolls destiny to be found by you? It could have lain in this rubble forever...never to be found, but instead you found it, you now hold it in your hands...and for what reason? It offers you comfort, maybe the doll still has some comfort to offer to someone else...that's destiny...no matter how small or insignificant everything has a role to play"  
  
Yuffie gazed down at the rag tag doll in her arms, it peered up at her with it's vacant button eyes, she shook her head unknowingly tightening her grip on the doll.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just can't buy this destiny thing Nanaki"  
  
Her friend nuzzled her arm and turned away  
  
"You've been through much in this last week, I see a change in you even now, you're headed down the path to becoming a fine young woman, when you're ready I think you'll regard my words in a whole new light...but for now I'll leave you be, you look like you have a great deal on your mind"  
  
Yuffie nodded but remained silent, Nanki padded off back to the center of town leaving her to her thoughts, she sat in the same spot finding no solace or comfort in these thoughts...nor could she puzzle any answers to the questions that racked her mind.  
  
When she became aware of herself she was surprised to find the sun almost behind the hills, a cold wind blew through her hair and she shivered, suddenly craving human company she got to her feet and made her way back to the center of town.  
  
Several times on her way back she turned to glance over her shoulder...she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched...she couldn't figure out who but she felt the presence was strangely familiar...this added more questions to her already confused mind and she found the frustration growing quickly.  
  
She had just descended down a hill when the sound of crying drew her to a burnt out building not far from what had been the outskirts of Midgar, following the noise she entered the building and found a flustered Soldier trying to comfort a sobbing child.  
  
It was a little girl, amazingly un harmed but frightened, and the Soldier not being a small man but rather large and broad shouldered was scaring the little girl even more, the man turned as she entered and gave a small smile of relief.  
  
"She's ok...just tired and scared...I'm afraid I'm just making things worse here, can you help maam?"  
  
Yuffie returned the officers smile and walked across the room, kneeling before the little girl she brushed a hand through the dirty brown hair, the little girl stopped crying and looked up at Yuffie with wide innocent eyes.  
  
"So young...she doesn't understand what happened"   
  
The soldier commented sadly behind her  
  
Holding out her hand Yuffie managed to coax the little girl out of the corner she'd put herself in and with a gentle tug she sat the girl down and began to brush her fingers through the girls hair, untangling the knots with ease.  
  
"Spoken like a man who understands children"  
  
She said with a smile  
  
The Soldier nodded with a far away look in his eyes  
  
"Have two of my own...one is 5 and the other just turned 7...both beautiful little girls who take after their mother...all three are safe in Junon thank god...but it will be a long time before I ever see them again...President Reeve will need all the help he can get...speaking of which"  
  
The giant man shifted uncomfortably, Yuffie smiled  
  
"Go ahead I'll handle things from here...Private?"  
  
"Stewart...Brian Stewart"  
  
The giant man gave her a nod and stepped backwards out into the night, Yuffie glanced down at the little girl, the girl looked back with eyes that conveyed a variety of emotions...fear, weariness, confusion...the little girl looked around and sniffled, a tear fell down her cheek as she turned back to Yuffie with a questioning look in her eyes, without a spoken word Yuffie knew the girl was inquiring about her mother.  
  
Shaking her head slightly Yuffie picked the little girl up and placed her in her lap as the little girl began to cry again, she kissed the little girls forehead with motherlike tenderness, then an idea struck her...reaching behind her into her backpack she withdrew the doll she'd discovered earlier...holding it out to the little girl she offered it to her  
  
The little girl hesitated then reached out and took it with steady hands, her eyes seemed to glow with happiness as she clutched the doll to her chest.  
  
"I think you could use that more then me...she's a good doll...she'll listen to your problems"  
  
The little girl lifted her head momentarily, listening to Yuffies words she gave a silent nod of comprehension and then went back to straightening out the dolls hair.  
  
Yuffie watched the girl play silently  
  
{What am I going to do with her? Chances are her mother is gone...her father was probably in Soldier...probably died when the city went down...she's all alone}  
  
The girl yawned and without warning crawled over and placed herself in Yuffies lap  
  
At that moment her question was answered  
  
{Maybe Nanki had something with that Destiny idea}  
  
She thought looking down on the tired girl in her lap  
  
{I guess the doll still has some love to give...and maybe I do too}  
  
Soon the girl was breathing softly in Yuffies arms deep in the warm embrace of sleep, leaning back up against the wall Yuffie closed her eyes, soon she too was asleep, lulled off to dreams by the little girls warmth in her arms, without her realizing it many of her questions that haunted her had been answered the minute she'd laid eyes on the little girl...Maybe, just maybe she'd found her destiny in the arms of a 3 year old orphan.  
  
-REFLECTIONS-  
  
  
The pilot looked at the pack of cigarettes in his hand, after several long moments of contemplation he tossed them on the ground, raising his foot he ground them into the dirt and rubble  
  
"Don't need you anymore"  
  
The pilot said to himself  
  
"Somehow life seems too precious to waste now"  
  
A deep chuckle from behind him was followed by a voice of agreement  
  
"Amen ta that Cid"  
  
Cid turned to see his Avalanche Comrade in arms Barret Wallace sitting on a chunk of rubble behind him, with a sigh he approached his friend and sat down next to him.  
  
"I'll be damned...if someone had told me last year at this time that I'd be saving the world and quitting smoking in the same month I think I would have laughed in their face before kicking their ass"  
  
Barret chuckled again looking into the horizon  
  
"And I never thought my quest to save the planet from Shinra would have taken me where it did...or to have met the people I did...it's all so strange"  
  
The two men enjoyed a moment of silence before Cid spoke again  
  
"Where are you going from here?"  
  
Barret spoke without hesitation  
  
"I'm staying here to help rebuild...I feel obligated to after the damage I caused in the beginning, and besides...Reeve is a good man, he earned my respect when he stepped up to take responsibility for this...to take control, he's a natural born leader and the people see that, he'll take Shinra to new heights rather then all time lows"  
  
Cid nodded in agreement  
  
"Yeah I'm dropping some supplies off for him before I head home, I guess he wants to offer Wutai a token of peace...the two countries never really had an understanding after the war...Reeve wants to secure that even while he picks up the broken pieces of Midgar...he's quite a guy"  
  
Barret regarded his friend  
  
"What are you going to do once you get home?"  
  
Cid gazed off into the distance with a smile  
  
"I'm going to go home and do what I should have done a long time ago...I'm going to hold Shera in my arms, kiss her, tell her to pack her damn bags because we're headed for the gold saucer, and once we get there I'm going to show her the time of her life...and then...I'm going to propose to her"  
  
To his surprise Barret laughed out loud  
  
"Bout time you decided to do the right thing!"  
  
The giant man chuckled  
  
Cid smiled and shook his head  
  
"I guess it took almost dying to see what life actually meant for me...what she meant to me...the fact I've been walking around with a chip on my shoulder for all these years...it's time for a change...and a damn big one"  
  
Barret clapped his friend on the back  
  
"Ya know...it's funny, before all this happened there wasn't an evil I wouldn't face on my own...if I was going to protect the weak then it was a worthy cause...now I know I've got friends who believe in the same cause...it's a good feeling"  
  
"Damn straight"  
  
The pilot agreed  
  
"I think Cloud is a good Kid...after what he's done he's due for some kick back time, picking up the pieces of Midgar might just help him get his head straight...putting something together rather then tearing it apart is just what he needs...and I think Tifa will play a big part in that as well..."  
  
Barret smiled  
  
"So you saw it too?"  
  
"Heh...I think everyone saw it...even Yuffie, only one who didn't see how bad she had it in for him was Cloud himself, but the kid had a lot on his mind...hell in his mind"  
  
Barret nodded and stretched  
  
"So who else you taking home tomorrow?"  
  
Cid stood up  
  
"Yuffie...and dropping Red off at Cosmo Canyon...that's about it...gotta leave bright and early tomorrow if I wanna make it home in time to get Shera to the Gold Saucer by tomorrow night...so if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go make sure the ship is travel worthy then grab a couple hours of sleep"  
  
"G'Night Cid, keep in touch, yer a cranky old man but yer a good friend...I wish you and Shera the best of luck"  
  
"You know you'll be getting a wedding invitation so don't talk like this is goodbye forever...you wont get rid of me that easily"  
  
The pilot called over his shoulder as he headed out of sight  
  
Barret chuckled to himself as he watched the sun set behind the hills, as the darkness set in his mind began to wander...he wondered exactly what part of Midgar he was standing on at this moment...he never would have thought to save the planet that Midgar would be ripped apart by the combined power of meteor and Holy...so many had suffered and died to finally bring peace  
  
He shivered as a cold breeze blew through, carrying with it the scent of death and destruction...getting to his feet he bowed his head   
  
"I'm sorry ya'll had to die to bring s peace...I just hope you're all watching from the planet...we're going to take the life you all gave us and make something of it...you're sacrifice wasn't in vain"  
  
Having said this Barret turned and headed back to the safety of town...and his daughter, though he was in the midst of destruction barret knew that for the first time he could remember that he would be getting a good nights sleep this night...because for the first time in his recollection he knew he was safe.  
  
-FIN PART 1-  
  
  
  
Whew...13 pages later so ends chapter 1, I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. After the fall will be an ongoing work, Chapters will be far in between as I have other writing to work on and other responsibilities.  
  
I'd love for you the reader to tell me what you like here, Who should I focus on next? Who did you enjoy the most? I will accept what you all think and start off the next chapter with whomever you all liked the most...with one exception...that being Vincent, his fate is already plotted out  
  
With those ominous words I will leave you, thank you for taking the time to read  
  
-Lotuss Tears 


	2. After The Fall: Part Two Putting your fe...

AFTER THE FALL: Putting your feet upon the path  
  
-NEVER AGAIN-  
  
  
  
"Wake up"  
  
"C'mon Pal...wake up"  
  
"Hey buddy! Wake up!"  
  
The words rousted him from the warmth and comfort of sleep, as he slowly opened his eyes and returned to the land of the waking he felt it coming slowly, and in the time it took him to blink the hangover hit him like an oncoming train, groaning and turning to his side he let the contents of his stomach spill out onto the ground.  
  
"Easy there buddy"  
  
A comforting hand patted his shoulder and for a second he tolorated it as his stomach tried to convince his mind that there was nothing left to expell, when he'd finished dry heaving he cast the hand off his shoulder and sat up, something slipped from his pocket and hit the ground with a crinkle and a small thud, looking down he saw it was a brown paper bag containing a bottle, bits and pieces of what he'd done last night trickled back into his memory.  
  
"You ok friend?"  
  
Though he'd felt the hand he was still surprised when he looked up and saw the concerned face staring down at him, he was amazed further to discover it was the rough scared face of one of Kalm's less fortunate poor population, the man met his gaze unflinching willing to risk the strangers wrath for a few moments of company if any was to be offered.  
  
"What's your name?" the man tried again  
  
For a second he wanted to snap at the ragged figure, he'd been a Turk for crying out loud! he didn't need to answer to some hapless bum in a puke stained alleyway! But as he met the mans gaze his harsh words softened in his throat for he saw nothing but the gleam of friendship there, no trace of mockery rested within the gentle blue orbs.  
  
"Name's Reno"  
  
He croaked out wincing as his voice sounded like he'd been gargling with rocks  
  
"Well Reno, let's get you off the ground...that can't be too comfortable"  
  
Without hesitation the stranger offered Reno his hand, Reno observed it for a moment doubtful but raising his eyes to meet the strangers he again saw nothing but sincerity in the eyes, reaching out he grasped the offered hand and to his surprise was pulled to his feet, the man though worn and dressed in tattered clothing still possessed some strength in his limbs.  
  
The sudden transfer from ground to feet caught Reno off guard and he had to lean up against the wall for support, again without hesitation the man slipped his arm under Reno's and took the brunt of the former Turks weight.  
  
"C'mon friend, I know of a warmer place then this...an alleyway is a place for garbage...not a decent human being"  
  
Not wanting to test his voice again Reno allowed himself to be led down a maze of alleyways until finally they came to the underside of a bridge, true to the strangers word it provided a shelter from the wind, the man eased Reno down on a tattered but still useable mattress, it was a sorry thing but for Reno it was like sitting on a cloud after sleeping on the hard ground, he watched as the man moved to the small fire he'd started earlier picking up a metal cannister, unscrewing the top the man poured some of the steaming liquid into a small cup and offered it to Reno.  
  
"Coffee" the man explained "It's nothing fancy but it's warm"  
  
Reno accepted the cup with a nod, though it was simple black coffee it immdiately warmed Reno, seeping into his bones and banishing the chill from his body, his previously trembling hands steadied and he felt as though the liquid had rejuvinated him better then a cure spell could have, Finally becoming uncomfortable with his own silence he spoke...his voice sounding less worn and abused.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked curiously  
  
"Nobody special" the man said with a genuine smile "Just another person living life to its fullest"  
  
Living life to its fullest? Reno raised an eyebrow, this was clearly not a grand or even middle class lifestyle, the stranger sensed his disbelief and chuckled understandingly.  
  
"It's no costa del sol" he said softly the smile never leaving his eyes "But it's decent enough, got me clean air to breathe, water to bathe in, got some friends who keep me fed...which is more then some can claim"  
  
The stranger cast a glance towards the direction of Midgar and for the first time Reno saw a flicker of sadness enter the mans eyes.  
  
"You...You enjoy this?"  
  
Reno asked still not quite able to believe the mans acceptance of his surroundings  
  
"It gets a little cold in the mornings" the man shrugged his smile returning brighter then ever "But i've got no worries Reno, no bills to pay, no children so i don't have to worry about mouths to feed, I've been a very lucky man in this life, I have my health and my life what more could i want?"  
  
Reno opened his mouth to protest but closed it, there was no insincerity about the man, he was clearly happy.  
  
"But you said it gets cold..." Reno tried again "Surely there are shelters you can go to...they could at least give you a cot to sleep on, a roof over your head"  
  
The strangers smile broadened wider still, putting a gentle hand on Reno's shoulder he gestured with his other hand as he spoke.  
  
"A roof over my head? if i had a roof over my head then i wouldn't be able to see this every morning"  
  
Reno turned and his words stopped before they could exit his mouth, creeping up over the hills in all it's beauty and brilliance was the sun, though Reno had haphazardly watched a sunrise before he was nevertheless stunned by the sight of the glowing red orb as it began it's slow journey from behind the hills to the sky, it's reflection danced of the water not far from where they sat, for a reason Reno couldn't comprehend he was overwhelemed by emotion and he lifted a hand to brush away a tear brimming in his eye.  
  
"Well enough about me" the man said as if sensing Reno's emotion "Tell me about you Reno"  
  
"I...I...I'm no one...any more...Friends left me...Meteor destroyed any semblence of my job...I guess i'm just a down and out drunk"  
  
Reno said hanging his head, watching the fire snap and crackle he finished off the last of the coffee  
  
"Self Pity doesn't become you Reno"  
  
Reno looked up as the strength behind the mans words grabbed his attention more then a physical blow would have, the man continued the friendly glow still in his eyes but with a twinkle of something else that expressed his words were not to be taken lightly.  
  
"We come into this life with no physical possessions...We come into life as exactly who we are...and no matter how much life changes, no matter what it gives us or takes from us we will always...always have our identities...who we are...You're Reno...and if all your years of experience have left you with no other option then to run and crawl into a bottle then i may have made the first mistake of my life in helping you...but you know what Reno? I don't make mistakes...i didn't pull a hapless down and out drunk off the ground this morning...i lent my hand to a human being"  
  
Reno was taken back by the strength in the mans words, the conviction, and little by little as they sunk in the the black gloom and despair that surrounded him began to lift, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders he realized that by no means was he down and out! He was Reno by god and that was good enough for him! without even realizing it he'd gotten to his feet hands clenched together in a gesture of defiance against the gloom of depression, gazing down at the smiling stranger in front of him he realized he'd learned a lesson greater then anyone had ever taught him before.  
  
"You're right..." he said looking down at the man "You didn't make a mistake..."  
  
The man smiled  
  
"There's no shame in giving into depression Reno...we all do sometimes...but if you sink too deep and let it overwhelm you then thats when you stop being you"  
  
Reno found a smile of his own crossing his face, he couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled, reaching into his pocket he withdrew his wallet, opening it to offer the man some Gil he was surprised when the stranger shook his head  
  
"Keep your money...it only brings trouble"  
  
"But...But there must be some way to repay you" Reno said gazing down at the man  
  
"You already have...I've set your feet upon the path Reno and i can see you'll follow it to where ever it will lead you...that and your company is payment enough"  
  
Reno gazed down at the man, his mind turning, there must be something he could offer the man without fear of offending him with the offer of moeny which the man clearly would not except, then it hit him suddenly, slipping his coat off he knelt by the man and draped it over his shoulders, the man looked up in surprise as if to protest but Reno silenced him.  
  
"You said it gets cold in the mornings now..." He said "I think you can use this more then i can"  
  
The man looked up at him as if doubting his words, but when he saw now the warm glow of sincerity in Reno's eyes he closed his eyes and wrapped the jacket around him tightly, when he opened them again Reno saw they were wet.  
  
"Thank you Friend...it is a wonderful gift"  
  
Reno nodded, casting his gaze acrss the hills to the broken shell of Midgar visible even at this distance he knew where his destination lay, even if it meant going back and facing scorn and hatred.  
  
"I take it you know where you have to go now?" the stranger said rising to his feet  
  
"Yes" Reno said softly "I need to go right my wrongs"  
  
The man smiled and gave Reno's shoulder a gentle squeeze, Reno turned and the two exchanged silent goodbyes, all the words needing to be spoken had been said, and as Reno turned to go his step was lighter then it ever had been before.  
  
Later laden with supllies for the journey to midgar and walking with a confidence never before felt he passed the alleyway where he'd collapsed last night, gazing only momentarily at the dirty, stained ground he left the city.  
  
"Never again" he promised himself  
  
"Never again"  
  
-WAKING UP WITH YOU-  
  
The sound of footsteps woke him from his sound sleep, reflexes and senses sharpened by his soldier and mako enhancements told him that the steps were far away yet but approaching closer to him.  
  
A soft sigh by his side turned his gaze from the window to under the blanket next to him, spooned up against him was the small yet powerful frame of Tifa, a smile played over his features causing his blue eyes to sparkle, reaching down he brushed a strand of brown hair from her face he tucked it behind her ear and kissed her softly on the forehead, this prompted another soft sigh but did not cause her to wake.  
  
Throwing the covers back carefuly Cloud got to his feet and stretched, last night was blur he knew but sex had not been among the nightly activities they participated in, both had been so exhausted that they'd fallen asleep in each others arms...but nothing in the world had ever felt so good to Cloud, and as he cast another gaze to the sleeping beauty at his feet he knew he'd found the person that he would indeed spend the rest of his life with.  
  
The footsteps now crunched on the gravel in the small yard of the building they'd taken shelter in, Cloud sighed tearing his gaze away, whoever was outside was no doubt looking for him to take charge in Reeve's absence, though it was demanding Cloud found it was a task he enjoyed...just not as much as being entangled in Tifa's arms, pulling a shirt on he stepped outside strapping on the giant ultima weapon he carried, all but soldier first class were able to weild such a large blade in the form of a buster sword, but during his travels Cloud had become something stronger, finding the inner strength and discipline within him to weild the mighty weapon and weild it in the destruction of his foe Sephiroth, it was indeed his weapon and his weapon alone...earned by blood, sweat, and Pain.  
  
It was a Soldier that sought his presence, a broad shouldered large man with friendly eyes, he stopped short and saluted, Cloud never comfortable with such military formalities returned it reluctantly and closed the distance between himself and the young Private.  
  
"Mr. Strife sir!" the Soldier said standing at attention as Cloud approached  
  
"At ease Private...Stewart"  
  
Cloud said putting on a friendly face reading the mans name tag on his Shinra uniform, Cloud dimly wondered if Reeve would change the uniforms away from the colors and symbols known and hated by the rest of the world.  
  
"Sir, for give me for disturbing you, i was told to bring any important information to you in President Reeve's absence"  
  
President Reeve, Cloud chuckled and wondered if Reeve knew about that title.  
  
"What do you have for me Private?"  
  
"Sir we've come across a bunker...inside we found reasearch we believe belonged to Hojo, notebooks, machinery..."  
  
The Private was cut off as he saw Clouds face turn to a grimace, without even being aware of it Clouds hand moved as if by reflex to his sword at the mention of the man, with effort he stopped himself and forced his hand to his side.  
  
"Lead the way"  
  
Friendlliness gone from his voice Cloud followed the man over the ruins of Midgar, Cloud knew with a certain sadness that though bodies were still being recovered there would come a time when recvering them alive would vanish, eventually they would clear the rubble away and rebuild Midgar anew.  
  
After walking across what felt like the majority of the city they came to a small hole in the ground near the outskirts of town. looking down into it Cloud felt a chill run up his spine as the smells of alcohol and other disenfectants assaulted his nose, he'd spent a great deal of time in the scientists clutches, for a time he'd been the mans private guinea pig and Cloud remembered every vile thing the mad man had inflicted upon him like it happened yesterday.  
  
Forcing the memories aside Cloud climbed down the ladder and into the bunker, the room was lit by flares but there wasn't enough light to conduct a proper search, Cloud's Mako enhanced eyes solved that problem however, he surveyed the room finding notebook after notebook of the damnable scientists research, by the time he'd climbed out of the bunker two hours passed but the Private still stood waiting for him.  
  
"Sir?" he inquired "What should we do with this?"  
  
Cloud took a deep breath, this was a judgement call he was not comfortable making, but in a strange way given his past experiences he was probably more qualified then anyone to decide the fate of Hojo's research.  
  
"I want you to post two guards here, i don't want this information touched by anyone else until Revve knows about it, Hojo did a great deal of reasearch on the Soldier Project but the reasearch down there i feel can be benaficial to Midgar as it's mostly Medical"  
  
The Private nodded and jumped to do Clouds bidding, soon after there was no further need of his presence as the situation had been secured, he made his way back over the landscape, gazing over to where the highwind had been landed the previous night he dimly remembered saying goodbye to Cid, Nanaki, and Yuffie, he'd been even more surprised to see that Yuffie had found a little girl out in the rubble, finding niether of the childs parents alive she'd taken the girl under her wing.  
  
Strangely enough Cloud thought, that might be just what the young girl would need to forget the destruction of the war they'd fought...helping nurture a new life.  
  
Coming over a rise he saw Tifa standing in the doorway of the house they'd claimed as their own the previous night, Cloud smiled as he realized that for the first time in his life someone was waiting for him when he got home, with a smile he jogged down the hill to meet her.  
  
--  
  
-WHAT'S IN A NAME?-  
  
Nanaki watched along with Cid and Yuffie as the little girl allowed the Chocobo to take the greens out of her hands, Cid however seemed to be the most surprised as the bird Warked happily.  
  
"Never seen anything like it...thats gotta be the most disagreeable bird i've ever had the burden of carrying on the Highwind, wont let anyone get near it" the Captain said with a chuckle.  
  
"The child does indeed have a way about her with animals" Nanaki commented from his spot on the floor next to Yuffie  
  
"She's something special..." Yuffie said watching the girl, she had yet to speak to Yuffie or anyone else for that matter, at first Yuffie had blamed the shock of the situation but now she was beginning to wonder if the girl had been born mute or for some reason didn't feel it necessary to speak, she was obviously used to functioning without a voice.  
  
The Chocobo coo'ed as the little girl ran her fingers over the creatures beak, Cid was again surprised as he'd seen that beak put to use snapping at his crew and those who tried to get close to it, with a smile he got to his feet.  
  
"We should be landing in Cosmo Canyon soon Red...i'll go prepare us for landing"  
  
Yuffie watched the pilot amble off to the cockpit a sense of determination in his eyes, she saw his mouth move as if he was silently talking to himself, offering himself comfort for something that was apperently bothering him, Nanaki turned to her and gave her a wink.  
  
"That is a man with a looming issue on his mind" the lion creature chuckled softly  
  
"What could make the great Cid Highwind talk to himself?" Yuffie inquired slightly puzzled.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it has to do with the small black case he's carrying in his pocket" Nanaki sad with a surprisingly human grin "I have a feel before too long we'll be getting invitations in the mail"  
  
Yuffie grinned on the verge of saying something, but she was interuppted when the little girl came back over and planted herself firmly in Yuffies lap, doll in one hand her other hand wrapped around Yuffies arm, she gazed curiously at Nanaki's tail watching the flame dance about lazily and then closed her eyes, she was quite comfortable around the strange creature with the flame on his tail, the little girls logic figured if the monster didn't worry that his tail was on fire that she shouldn't try to put it out.  
  
Nanaki looked over at Yuffie watching her cover up the little girl with a traveling robe.  
  
"May i assume that you've had time to ponder and reconsider this...Destiny thing?" he smiled  
  
Yuffie looked up at him suddenly and he expected her to launch a verbal attack telling him to mind his own business, he was quite surprised how ever when she shrugged and said  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
For Nanaki it was a resounding yes, he covered up his broad grin and was about to speak when Cid's voice came over the intercom and urged them to find secure spots for landing, for Nanaki this meant going to the bridge, but for Yuffie he figured she was safe where she was, he got to his feet and allowed himself to be hugged then ambled off towards the cockpit his tail swishing back and forth.  
  
The little girl opened her eyes and watched the strange creature go, snuggling deeper into her rescuers arms she gazed up at Yuffie and gave a sleepy yawn.  
  
"Tired are we?" Yuffie smiled down  
  
The little girl nodded in response  
  
"Well before you go to sleep on me i think we need to give you a name" Yuffie said  
  
The little girl nodded her head in agreement again.  
  
"Hmmm" Yuffie pondered "Kady?"  
  
The little girl shook her head no  
  
"Melissa?"  
  
Again a resounding no  
  
"Trisha?"  
  
The little girl stuck her tongue out and shook her head no, Yuffie giggled  
  
"Well...you don't like that one...Hmmm"  
  
It struck her so suddenly that she was surprised she hadn't thought of it in the first place, so appropriate for the given situation.  
  
"Destiny" she whispered  
  
The little girl gazed up at Yuffie and considered, then shook her head in the affirmative...she liked it  
  
"Destiny" Yuffie said again "Then that's what we'll call you"  
  
The little girl smiled and closed her eyes deciding it was now time for some sleep, Yuffie sighed and leaned back against the wall, it felt like it'd been so long since she'd seen home, she missed the sights, the smells, the sounds...but for some reason the Ninja girl was troubled by the thought of returning.  
  
Perhaps it was the memories, perfecting her skills of theivery in Wutai, earning the ire of well over half the town, they considered her a brat, and only tolorated her because her father was ruler of Wutai, she realized that she wasn't the little girl who'd left Wutai...somewhere during the journey she'd grown up...though looking back she couldn't pin point the exact time or place.  
  
"I don't want to go home..." Yuffie whispered sleepily as she closed her eyes and faded into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Destiny opened her eyes and gazed up at Yuffie, the little girl had no idea what had befallen her parents but she felt a resounding sense of loss, knowing they were gone, the tears welled in her eyes but didn't fall as they had last night, Destiny knew she was safe in this young woman's arms, and she wasn't going anywhere but where her new mother took her.  
  
Sighing and snuggling down Destiny closed her eyes as the Highwind descended into Cosomo Canyon, She sensed a change in the air as if the very air was charged with something she could touch if she reached out, but she was too tired for that, before the Highwind had landed she was sleeping soundly.  
  
--  
  
-WHAT DREAMS MAY COME: Part Two-  
  
She was dreaming this much she knew...  
  
There was a quality about the landscape she could quite put a finger on or rationaly explain, but her mind told her it wasn't real, she was asleep it told her, but nevertheless there was something important about this dream...it wasn't merely an escape into the dream world.  
  
She was walking down a beach, waves rolled in and crashed against the shore, but as she drew closer she realized it wasn't water, her jaw dropped as she realized it was the lifestream, bending closer she could hear subtle soft whispers that stayed just out of reach of her understanding, the whispers were urgent but she coudn't quite grasp their message.  
  
A sudden groan caused her head to snap up, further up the beach in the dying light was a body, whomever it was had managed to prop themselves up against the rocks, straighting up Elena rushed over the to figure who was obviously in pain.  
  
She was out of breath by the time she reached the figure, on closer examination it was a man, his head rolled back and forth as if he was being battered by invisible waves of physical force, his arms jerked and convulsed and Elena found he was soaked to the bone, his eyes rolled around and he appeared to be in the grip of a terrible agony, she reached a hand out to touch him but suddenly hesitated.  
  
His black hair was plastered to his forehead and his Turk uniform was in ruins, suddenly his hand snapped out and clenched around hers in an iron grip...she made no move to tear away instead her eyes filled with tears  
  
"Tseng..."  
  
The eyes stopped rolling as she whispered his name, finally and with some effort they came to focus on her, widening in recognition.  
  
"Elena..." he whispered softly  
  
They stayed eyes locked for how long she didn't know, but dimly she realized Tseng was beginning to fade, she cried out in protest gripping his hand tighter, but to her dismay the man she loved was dissapearing before her very eyes.  
  
"Mideel"  
  
She almost didn't hear the softly spoken words so focused on trying to keep him solid, but the effort was in vain, Tseng dissapated and blew into the breeze his last word ringing in her ears.  
  
"Mideel"  
  
Elena screamed in frustration....  
  
Sitting bolt upright the first sounds to greet her was the crackling fire, Elena was free from the grip of the dream.  
  
"Mideel"  
  
She echoed the parting word, suddenly she flew into motion packing things as best she could, after the camp was cleared she put out the fire, daylight had not yet returned but she knew her destination well enough to navigate in the moonlight.  
  
"Mideel"  
  
Elena said again with a tone of finality, she would go to Mideel and hope her dreams were not leading her in vain.  
  
But Elena couldn't deny her fear, she knew he was there waiting...but would he be alive? would he recognize her? the questions would rage on in her head until she broke down and wept if she let it get that far, instead she steeled herself and put her feet on the path.  
  
Mideel it was... 


End file.
